


Moonlight Madness

by Vituperative_cupcakes



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, hallucination, is there a phantom handjobs tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vituperative_cupcakes/pseuds/Vituperative_cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight, a view to kill for, and a city choking on its own terror. How much more romantic could you get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Madness

The Dark Knight stood on a parapet. Gotham spilled like a cracked egg beneath him. His cape streamed in the wind, displaying ragged holes that were the only sign of his fatigue. His posture was crisp and upright, and his sharp blue eyes showed no signs of drooping.

The Joker did not spin out from behind a pillar, freewheeling his arms as he pirouetted. He did not land gracefully on one foot. He did not shoot Batman a grin and a wink. Because he was dead.

“Well, bats,” he did not say, “here we are again. You’re buckling under the weight of the world, and I’m using you like an umbrella.”

Batman did not respond. The Joker pouted, slinking up to rest his hands on the Dark Knight’s shoulders.

“Still sulking, eh? Darling, if you think the silent treatment’s going to break me, you’ve got another think coming.”

Silence. Joker dragged a finger along the plate of armor on his left shoulder. “I think you should take a little time off…” the finger found his neck “...just a little time…” it made a perpendicular turn and traveled along his jaw “...for you…” it found his chin. “...and me…”

Batman’s pupils dilated, green threading into his irises.

“Thaaat’s it. Good boy... _Bruce_.”

A shudder, nearly imperceptible. But of of course the Joker noticed. His eternal grin widened as much as it could.

“There you go. It hurt, didn’t it, never having people know you? The _real_ you. Not Bruce the playboy. Not Batman. The one caught in between the two.”

Batman shuddered and his shoulders relaxed. His eyes were sea-green now.

The Joker furled both hands and brought them caressingly down the sides of Batman’s face. His skin was not blotchy, it was pure and white in the moonlight. His lapels were crisp, his suit pressed and proper. This was not the Joker of Arkham city. This was the Joker in his prime, when he was at his strongest.

“That’s right, Bruce.” Joker rolled the name over his tongue like a fine brandy. “I missed you, did you know that? And you missed me, didn’t you? You missed me like you’ve missed no one else.”

The Joker plucked the lily from his buttonhole and dragged it along Batman’s lips, up and down his cheekbones.

“Because I was there from the beginning. I was there before Robin and all his sequels. I was there before wheelie—I mean, Barbara. I gave you purpose. And you gave me purpose. Admit it, we both would have quit if the other hadn’t shown up when he did.”

Batman’ breathing turned heavy. His posture relaxed as his eyes became vivid emerald. The Joker laughed uproariously, tossing the flower off the ledge  behind him as he threw his arms around the Dark Knight’s neck. They pressed their lips together brutally as any fight between them, hard enough to bruise. Joker gasped as they parted, a few chuckles escaping. He twiddled one of the cowl's ears.

“Don’t worry, you can keep the mask on,” he rasped.

They met in a kiss again, and the Joker found Batman’s lip with his teeth. He bit it. Batman bucked against him, squeezing his ribcage until it creaked. Joker gasped a laugh into the other’s mouth, dancing on tiptoes to stay upright. His hand found Batman’s belt and tugged. Batman dug his fingers into Joker’s sides one more time before relenting. The belt parted and the codpiece shed like an overgrown shell, leaving his erection to spring forward in the chill night air.The Joker wetted his his lips with a serpentine tongue. His gloved hand encircled the Dark Knight’s cock and moved in slow strokes.

“That’s it, Bruce,” he murmured, “relax. You don’t have to be the strong one anymore. You can let someone else carry you for a change.”

Batman’s breath came in short gasps. He rested his forehead on the Joker’s shoulder, closing his poison-green eyes.

“I can make the decisions for a while, I don’t mind. No more pesky choices, no more antiquated rules against killing. You can finally be free!” The Joker hooted a laugh.

Batman’s hand curled around Joker’s back, the shoulder blade feeling solid and real even through layers of kevlar.

The Joker licked his lips and placed them just to the side of the Dark Knight’s cowl, so that Batman could feel the vibrations on the shell of his ear.

“Once we get rid of everyone else, it’ll be just the two of us. Like it should be. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Batman groaned through his nose.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about losing anyone anymore. You wouldn’t be lonely. Because you’d have me. And I...have... _you_ …”

The Joker lashed out and bit his cheek. The sudden stimulus made Batman come, spurting white drops that stood out like pearls on the Joker’s suit. The Joker held his arms wide and looked down, laughing. He laughed and laughed, climbing in pitch with every breath he took. The laugh was still ringing in the air when Batman opened his eyes—blue again—and gasped.

His erection was ebbing away into the cold night air. His codpiece sat beside him, belt curled around it.

“Master Bruce? Master Bruce, are you there?”

He checked his comm unit. Switched off, thank god. The last thing he needed were his allies bearing witness to...whatever that was.

He engaged the link. “I hear you, Alfred.”

“Thank god. You were offline for a few minutes, I thought...Well, never mind. I’ve found new evidence on the Scarecrow’s whereabouts, sending it over now.”

Batman worked on steadying his breathing, gripping and gripping his hands.

“Master Bruce, are you sure you’re alright?”

He caught sight of something gleaming in the moonlight. A few drops of semen had landed on the wall of the parapet. Someone had drawn a heart with it.

“Fine,” he lied.


End file.
